The Diary of a Princess
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Stella has a problem, she left her diary in Noctis' castle. she has to get it back because it has her feelings about Noctis and how she and her friends, Jade princess of music & Cloe princess of Sun and Moon are also thieves. She has to get it back soon, but will Noctis give her more than just her diary and give her a great surprise and return her feelings and will Stella tell him?


**JUST TO POINT OUT, I LOVE STORIES ABOUT SPIES AND THIEVES, SO I DECIDED TO MAKE STELLA AND HER FRIENDS THIEVES IN THIS STORY, SO PLEASE NO FLAMES, HOPE YOU LIKE.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VERSUS XIII  
**

* * *

STELLA'S POV.

It was a normal day in my kingdom. I had just got back from seeing Noctis and co. with my friends Jade princess of Music and Cloe princess of the Sun and the Moon, we all had a good time together. I probably wont admit it, but they have grown on me, even my friends have taken a liking to all of them. But for me especially Noctis. It wasn't because he was also royalty, it wasn't because he was wealthy though that was true, it wasn't because he was handsome though that to was very undeniable. There was just something about him that made my heart flutter. A confidence that couldn't be bought and couldn't be stolen. Speaking of- well that is a different story. I decided to write more in my diary. I had brought it along today, and kept writing in it. He was just…. Perfect. I know I might not admit it to him, but I think I love him. I should start to write in my diary now. It should be right here-. That's weird I can't find it anywhere. Did I- oh my gosh! I started to panic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" that was the sound of me screaming. "WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS IT!? PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T LEAVE IT THERE!" then my friends Cloe, princess of the sun and moon, and Jade princess of music came rushing to my room. "We heard you scream, what's wrong Stell!?" "I can't find my diary!?" they gave me looks then both said, "Really that's it.?" "Guys this is important, it's my diary and it has everything in it. My secrets, my lies, and even our heists. If the guys see it they'll be cross at all of us. And you know why." they got scared and worried looks. "Yeah, that. So since I left it there, we have to get it back." "You mean steal it back." said Jade.

Oh right the thing I didn't talk about. Even though I am a princess I and my friends are also just like thieves. Our mothers are former thieves that work for the good guys. So in short we are thieves, but we steal things back and return them to their owners, so we're the good guys. So back to the crisis at hand. My diary being there is a problem by it self since it's private and could get me major teasing from Promto and Gladious, and maybe a snicker from Ignius. But since it also has a lot more heist and confidential work that regards us being thieves, they might be cross that we didn't say anything about it, and the things we've done. Like us now having to sneak all over the castle and each of their rooms and that we now have to memorize everything in every place to the centimeter. I don't know what I would do if they got mad at me since I am the leader of my team, especially Noctis. And because I am the leader of my team which is me, Jade, Cloe and our other two friends, Yasmin the fire princess, and Macey the nature princess, they most likely might get mad at me mostly because I give the orders. But Yasmin and Macey were in their own kingdoms settling some debates in the east and west, but the guys know them from other visits to Noctis' kingdom. So now what do we do?

"Well there's only one thing to do… get it back, whether we have steal it back or not we have to get it back." said Jade. "And if they've already seen it?" asked Cloe. "Then we explain and hope they'll understand." I said. "Yeah." they said simultaneously. Well I guess we're heading back to Metro sooner than I thought. "Well here goes nothing." I said as we prepared to leave. I really hope this doesn't end badly.

* * *

We made it back to Metro in no time. We then saw Noctis, Gladius, Promto and Ignius drive by. Then he car stopped and backed up. Then Noctis stepped out of the car and said, "Hey can I talk to you alone Stella?" "Yeah Noct." I said as we walked away from the guys. "Hey Noct um did you happen to find a journal?" "You mean this?" he smirked as he pulled out a book from behind his back. "So thieves huh?" "Well look I wanted to tell you but, you know, national security, we were trying to get you guys clearance and now we have, we just couldn't figure out how. Sorry" "it's ok, well I should get back, before people start to worry, think you have kidnapped me and it causes another war." "Yeah, wouldn't want that." we laughed lightly. I wanted to tell him how I felt but I couldn't. I don't know why but I just couldn't. "Well bye." I was going to leave when he grabbed my hand and spoke. "One more thing Stell?" "What is it Noct-" I was cut off bye him.

He Was Kissing Me Now.

My eyes widened, I was shocked, but I found myself kissing back. He wrapped his arms around my waste and I wrapped mine around his neck. I closed my eyes, and stepped closer as he did the same to deepen the kiss. Then the tip of his tongue slid across my bottom lip. I gasped as he chuckled, I put my hands in his spiked black locks and deepened the kiss even more. I was basically flying my heart was full of joy and I thought that it would explode out of joy. We probably would have went on longer just like that, kissing and holding each other, but then we heard someone say, "Hey we hate to break up the moment but we should get back. I'm sure you'll have time for that later." called Jade. We broke apart and we both panted because of oxygen loss for kissing so long. I looked at him with a shy smile and a blush. Then he whispered something, "I feel the same Stella I love you too." I looked at him then I flung myself at him and hugged him. He handed me back my diary, and we started for our different cars. "See ya later." I said. "See ya." he responded. We then went our separate ways back to our kingdoms. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" "Hey so, dinner?" "I'd love to." "Great, glad to know my girlfriend wants to have dinner with me." I giggled. "I wouldn't be your girlfriend if I didn't want to." "Good to know, see ya tonight." "Okay bye Stell, I love you." "I love you too Noct, see ya tonight." I hung up and had a dreamy expression. Then Cloe spoke up, "So date with your new boyfriend?" "Yeah." "Great, now we can help you pick out your clothes and get ready." 'I can't wait till tonight', I thought to myself.

**OKAY, HOPE YOU LIKED, I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUELL OR THREE MAYBE FOR THIS, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. PEACE OUT! AND YES I KNOW THAT I USED ALMOST ALL THE BRATZ NAMES, BUT I HAD YOUNGER FAMILY OVER AND THEY WANTED ME TO USE THEIR NAMES IN THIS STORY, BECAUSE THEY WERE WATCHING IT ON OUR TV, SO I DID, I JUST CAN'T SAY NO TO THEM. SO THIS FANFIC WAS FOR THEM. AND THEY LIKED IT :)  
**


End file.
